From the heart of Amy Rose
by Shamuthebat
Summary: I love him.I would die for him.So why does he hate me so? Why does he run from me, avoid me, reject me? Who is the one who torments my soul, crushes my heart? His name is Sonic the hedgehog.
1. Hopeless love

Author Note: Yay! My second fanfic! I haven't been to the site much, since I just joined deviantart. Here it is!

Chapter 1

I love him.

I love him more than life, more than any one could ever love someone. I would give my life for him. He has saved my life on more than one occasion, making me love him all the more.

But if I love him…

Why does it hurt?

I know why.

Because he hates me.

He runs from me, hides from me, rejects my love.

He hates me.

Amy Rose clutched her chest, tears spilling uncontrollably from her soft jade eyes. It was those eyes that had once shown so much kindness, so much love, that were now dull and bloodshot. The cold wind blew bitterly at her fur, bring her to her senses. She wiped her eyes on her jacket sleeve and glanced at her surroundings. The soft grass. The sharp chirp of the crickets as the sun set. The sharp teal blue of the glistening lake.

Blue…

More tears began to splatter down onto her already soaked windbreaker. She bared her teeth in anger, uttering soft growls.

Hopeless love…

She crumbled to the grass, violently sobbing. She was so engrossed in her crying that she failed to notice the soft steps of a stranger approaching.

"Amy?" A familiar voice called. Amy immediately bolted upright.

"Tails?" She called out to the twin tailed fox boy. He approached quickly noticing her tear-streaked face.

"Amy, why have you been crying? Has someone hurt you?" Tails asked, concerned.

Sonic…

Amy broke down in tears again, burying her face in Tails's chest fur.

"It's okay, Amy. I understand. Come on…let me walk you home."Tails said smiling faintly.

Amy forced a watery smile. She stood up, and she and Tails slowly made their way back to Station Square.

Authors note: There it is, chapter one! For the record, this is not a TailsAmy fic. So review and give me your ideas and opinions!


	2. Rage builds

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter! Haven't had much time to update for a while, but I'm sick with a cold, so I have time today.

Tails slammed the door.

"Well, I hope you're happy." He snapped at Sonic, who had been snoring loudly on the couch, causing him to bolt upright.

" Happy bout what, Tails?" Sonic asked, yawning. Tails replied with a cold glare. Sonic tilted his head, questioning Tails's behavior.

"Have you seen Amy's emotional state of mind lately, Sonic?" Tails growled. Sonic smiled a little at the mention of Amy's name.

"Yeah, Tails. She's still the cheery Sonic-crazy fangirl she was ten years ago." Sonic replied, grinning.

" Sonic, she looked SUICIDAL last night! She was crying her eyes out, and she had done tons of damage to the surrounding area with her hammer. Do you know why?" Tails shouted angrily.

"No, did someone die?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"No. She's tired of the way you've been treating her! You run from her, you don't even consider her feelings! A person can only take so much, Sonic!" Tails shouted. Sonic stared at the 18-year-old fox in confusion.

"She's upset… because I run from her?!" Sonic asked, flattening his ears angrily. He sprang up from his sprawled out position on Tails's couch.

"She chases after me with a damn hammer, claiming that she loves me, making me want to run from her, and SHE'S the one that gets upset!" Sonic hissed.

"Well if you feel that way, maybe you should go talk to her." Tails sighed.

" And don't get angry, Sonic. You have been somewhat of a jerk to Amy."

Sonic sighed as well.

" Yeah, I guess…." Sonic replied, "I'll go talk to her." He looked at Tails one last time, and then sped out of Tails workshop.

Tails sighed and sat down on the couch.

" He can be a real idiot sometimes…" Tails thought.

Sorry for the shortness, but my temperatures going up. Please review and give me your ideas and opinions.


	3. Confusion

Author's Note: Enjoy! I'll try to write a long chapter.:-P

Chapter 3: Confusion

Amy lay sprawled in her soft bed, whimpering, as she no longer had the energy to sob. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery, and her cheeks were streaked with tears. Her quills were messy and unkept, her hair, no longer styled into three bangs, was shaggy and hung in her face. All she wore was an oversized shirt, not bothering to keep on her gloves and boots. Her tearful eyes glanced around her demolished room; she had destroyed every thing in a fitful bout of rage the previous night. She groaned, and more tears began to splash down her face. Once again her hammer materialized in her hands, and she stood up, preparing to slam it into the wall. Sobbing violently, she dropped it. Amy crumbled along with the massive hammer, curling into a fetal position, her heart aching with hatred of the one who had hurt her so.

Sonic heard the sobs before he saw her house.

"How many years of my life did I waste?!" Amy thought. "He never cared! He never showed me any kind of acknowledgement! That bastard!" As more dark thoughts ran through Amy's mind, she felt a tiny tug at the back of her heart. As much as she refused to believe it, she knew that she would always love the blue blur.

" That's it!" she screamed. Her hammer appeared in her arms again. She flung open her door, apparently about to go find Sonic and give him a piece of her mind, unfortunately crushing Sonic, who had been just about to knock on her door. Amy was startled by a yelp.

" Oh my gosh! All you alright?" She asked, motherly concern once again showing in her jade eyes as she pulled back the door. She gasped as she saw the very person of her thoughts. Sonic opened one eye and looked up. He was shocked to see Amy Rose in such horrible conditions, and it showed on his face. The two stared at each other in awkward silence. Sonic stood up shakily.

"A-Amy, I…." Sonic stuttered. Amy burst into hot tears of fury.

"A-Amy, please don't cry. I'm sorry!" Sonic said, hating to see her cry. Amy looked at him, sheer malice showing in her eyes. She tightened her grip on her hammer.

"How…dare..you?!" She snarled, anger burning in her eyes. Sonic's ears flattened against his skull, and a little fear showed on his face.

"Amy… I understand you're upset…" He started. Amy's eyes narrowed.

"You understand me? You think you understand the years of pain I went through for you?! Trying every day to get you to notice me, being ignored every time?! I'll show you what to understand, damnit!!" She shrieked, whipping her hammer upwards and bringing it down with thunderous force before Sonic had a chance to try and dodge the blow. She heard a shout. The hammer had pinned Sonic's arm against the wall of her house, breaking the bone. Blood contrasted deeply against the tan fur on Sonic's arm, which was now bent at an odd angle with shards of bone poking through the flesh. Sonic glanced at his broken arm, and then stared in shock at Amy. Amy shifted her gaze from his emerald eyes, then to his arm.

"No…" She whispered, dropping her hammer. Tears splattered down her face. She had hurt Sonic. The love of her life. She had attacked him in cold blood. For the first time in her life Amy Rose, wailing, turned and ran from her Sonic the hedgehog.

Author's note: Oh my gosh! Amy broke Sonic's arm! How will I write fluff now? Please review and tell me your ideas! 


	4. Raging Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic that belongs to Sega….

Chapter 4- Raging Emotions

Sonic slowly cracked open one eye. The brightness of the room made his head swim. He opened his eyes, wincing at the blank whiteness of the hospital ward. As his gaze fell upon his left arm, he remembered….

"You think you understand me?! I'll show you what to understand, dammit!!!"

Amy had smashed his arm with her hammer…

As Sonic stared at his heavily bandaged arm, clad with thick gauze, he began to feel an emotion he knew all too well…

Anger.

Ears pinned firmly against his skull, he began to growl.

"I hate her!" He growled.

"No, you don't."

Sonic looked up from his arm in the direction of the sudden voice. It was Tails, looking across the room at him indifferently.

"Tails! What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Amy broke your arm, Sonic. I thought you'd be able to figure out that much." Tails replied. Sonic stared at him, surprised at his best friend's strange new attitude, until he noticed Tails was glaring at him.

" I asked you to apologize to her, Sonic. Not send her on a violent rampage."

Sonic bolted upright, out of the comfort of the hospital bed.

" I did try to apologize to her! She whipped out her hammer and smashed my arm after seeing me!" Sonic shouted.

"You sound like a three-year-old." Tails retorted.

"Why do you assume I'm madly in love with Amy?!" Sonic snapped.

" Because you are." Tails said calmly.

"No, I'm not!" Sonic raged.

" Sonic, you're an idiot. Are you that out of tune with your feelings that you can't tell if you love someone?" Tails asked angrily.

"Why do you care so much?" Sonic asked. Tails continued to glare, but did not answer. Instead he stood up.

" The doctors here used the latest in medical technology to fix your arm. It should be healed in a few days." He said in low voice, and then left the room, leaving Sonic to think.

A few hours later…

Amy Rose stared at the stone gray tile of the hospital floor. She had been waiting for a half-hour, trying to summon the courage to enter Sonic's hospital ward. She glared hard at the white door, and suddenly flung it open. She expected no less than a slap, or for Sonic to yell at her. She opened one eye, expecting the worst….

He was asleep.

She let out sign of relief. She strode carefully up to his bed, smiling at how peaceful he looked, mouth slightly open, chest rising every so often. Then her jade eyes fell upon his injured arm.

He must hate her…

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced herself to hold them in. Crying never solved anything. She turned around, beginning to walk away…

"Amy…"

She jumped at hearing her name. She turned around slowly, to see Sonic's blazing emerald eyes staring at her, his ears perked, as if expecting the explanation she would be forced to tell.

Authors Note- Yay! Should I bring Eggman into this? I need ideas!


	5. Forgive me?

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; if I did I would destroy Big the cat…

Chapter Five- Forgive me?

Amy gulped. Sonic stared at her, his bright emerald eyes drilling into her. She glanced around quickly. She was still a short distance from the door. She could easily escape and outrun Sonic in his current condition. Amy inhaled and clenched her fists.

No. Amy Rose was no coward.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, his voice and face emotionless. Amy forced herself to meet his gaze.

"I came to see how you were doing…" She paused. Sonic was still staring.

"…And to apologize." She finished.

Sonic's ears pinned back. Amy took a deep breath. She was hitting on a sensitive subject.

" I know what I did was unforgivable…But… what you did was worse. You ignored my feelings and let me go on hoping that you would love me someday, instead of being honest and telling me the truth. I wasted ten years of my life living that lie. So I guess by breaking your arm…," She paused, and stared at the heavily bandaged limb, "…I guess that means were even." She said, a hint of triumph evident in her soft voice.

Sonic slowly sat up in the bed.

"What…" He began to say, leaning against the pillows and glaring at her.

"What made you think you had entitlement to my affections?" He asked coldly.

" The rose." She answered coolly.

" What rose?" He asked taking on a confused expression.

"Don't you remember, Sonic? Back when we were younger? That rose you gave me, on that day you told me you'd never leave me. I saw it in your eyes. You had feelings for me." Amy said, taking a few steps towards him. Sonic tensed.

" _Had_ feelings for you." Sonic said coldly. Amy's eyes widened, and tears welled up.

She had so much to tell him, and he looked as if he hated her. She swallowed hard. She didn't care.

" That's too bad Sonic, because I have feelings for you! I love you, and I always will!" She yelled, tears running down her peach colored cheeks. Suddenly a nurse stepped in the room, a short skunk with gentle brown eyes.

" Excuse me Miss. Rose, but your yelling is disturbing our other patients. The doctor says you're healed up enough to leave." The skunk said in a cheerful tone.

Amy looked at Sonic, then the nurse, and then Sonic again.

"Fine!" She shouted, and ran out the door, her boots thudding against the tile.

"Oh dear. Miss. Rose seems to have forgotten her papers…" The nurse said. Sonic's satisfaction at seeing Amy run was cut short as he recalled what the nurse had said.

" Excuse me, but what happened to Amy? Did she get hurt?" He asked.

" I should say so! Maybe you should read this." The nurse said, fishing something from her pocket and handing it to him before leaving.

Sonic read the first few lines before gasping in shock and speeding out to find Amy. The piece of paper floated down on the bed so that it was partially obscured by the blankets. What could be read, though, was absolutely unbelievable.

_**Amy K. Rose Sex: Female Age: 22 Species: Hedgehog**_

_**Illness/Ailment: Ingestion of toxic chemicals, Apparent Attempted Suicide.**_

Sonic felt a terrible twisting in his stomach. He had shattered her heart, and he knew just how _determined_ Amy Rose could be.

She would try again.

Authors Note- I really didn't like this chapter. Too much drama. But please review, tell me what ya think. : P


	6. Revelations

Author's Note: Yesterday I thought about this fic, and ohmigosh, inspiration came!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic, I guarantee you would know about it.

Chapter Six: Revelations

I was known as Amy Rose. I was a happy and optimistic pink hedgehog, self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic the hedgehog, friend and hero to many. I knew that when I was with Sonic, I was always safe, that nothing could hurt me. But… I've grown to realize that it was Sonic himself who was hurting me.

The feelings I harbor for Sonic are not a fangirlish crush, as everyone believes. He saved my life countless times, and I fell for his charming, cocky attitude and his compassion towards those in need.

I love him.

Yet….

I hate him.

But I hate myself more, for wasting ten years of my life chasing after him. I'd say the only change in my life since I was twelve is that I can run a hell of a lot faster.

My life is hell.

Amy Rose held the gleaming silver knife up; the blade reflected the dull, lifeless jade of her eyes. How to do it?

Drag the blade across her wrist?

Slit her own throat?

Ram it through her chest?

Amy chuckled darkly. Perhaps she should just swallow some of those chemicals that she had stolen from Tails' lab again. Nah, there was the risk that Vanilla might find her limp form and call an ambulance, as she did the first time.

Amy pressed the blade against her wrist.

I hope you're happy, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy felt hot, angry tears dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't do it.

The knife clattered to the ground.

She wouldn't give in. She was not going to kill herself. After all, her friends had gone through much worse, and they managed to move on, didn't they?

Tails and Cream, they suffered the pain of having to destroy someone they loved.

Knuckles, never quite knowing who he was, forced to give his life and freedom to a giant, glowing rock.

Rouge, having to get past the pain of the insults and stereotypes people always said about her.

Shadow, losing the only person he ever cared about.

And Sonic…

Amy pulled the shriveled rose out of her bedroom drawer. She could remember back when she was twelve, how she would just stare at the once soft and lavender petals, and sigh.

She could remember when Sonic had given it to her and told her he would never leave her…

She angrily began stripping the dried and torn petals of the rose. All it did was represent a ten-year-old lie.

I'll never leave you, Amy.

Then why am I alone?

I don't know who I am anymore!

Amy stood up from her bed. She needed to be alone; She needed to heal.

She hastily began shoving clothes into a duffel bag. She would stay on Angel Island, Sonic wouldn't think to look for her there.

Amy nearly ripped the door off it's hinges in her hurry to leave. She glanced back inside he disheveled home, and in doing so failed to see the face of the person she crashed into.

Amy fell flat on her bottom. Her jade eyes met those of emerald.

Sonic stood up, and offered her his hand.

Amy didn't know why, but she took it.

Author's Note: Ha! Got out of that rut I was in! This chapter was a little sadistic, no? I can't wait to write the next chapter!


	7. You are my passion

Author's Note: Sorry, been real busy since school started. Anyway, heres chapter seven!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own….

Chapter 7- You are my Passion

Amy was confused. Why had Sonic come? She had been positive that he hated her. Or maybe he was simply playing the hero, as he had been doing for…about ten years. Nevertheless, the blue hedgehog, for the first time in years, was not running away from her. He was holding her hand, staring into her eyes. A few years ago, she would have blushed if she even imagined herself in this position with Sonic. But now, she was twenty-two years old, and she…she didn't know how she felt.

Sonic was confused. Amy was depressed, and it was entirely his fault. He did not expect her to ever forgive him; after all, he had forced her formally spunky, outgoing personality to become dark, quiet, and suicidal. Some hero he was. He could save two dozen people from a burning building, defeat some stupid giant robot of Robotnik's creation, and even hold his own in a fight with Knuckles, but he couldn't determine his feelings for a little pink hedgehog?

Amy could feel his hand shaking. She removed her hand from his grip, and let it drop to her side. An emotional war was going on in her head; anger vs. uncertainty. Sonic dropped his gaze, his head lowering.

Sonic didn't know what to do. This was becoming very awkward. He could remember the true reason he had never given into Amy's advances. She was already targeted enough during battles with Robotnik, he couldn't live with himself if she was killed because Robotnik knew of a romantic relationship between the them.

Sonic felt his eyes burning.The tears began flowing freely, cascading down his cheeks, staining his tan fur. Amy gasped as he met her eyes. She saw the tears, sparkling like diamonds as they silently fell to the ground. Why was he crying? For her?

No. This was a joke. Some cruel joke. She was fighting the urge to slap him. She did not deserve this.

"Sonic-" She was cut off. Sonic was kissing her. Her lips were crushed against his. There were no fireworks going off, no romantic sunset. Just normal day in autumn, and they were in front off her house….kissing.

She felt his chest pressed against hers, his heart hammering against hers. This didn't feel exactly how she thought her first kiss with Sonic would feel like, not romantic, but she did feel …

Warm.

His lips were warm, his body heat was making her drowsy. He broke away, and pulled her closer. Her eyes were closing, her sleep deprivation and lack of nutrition was catching up with her. She was losing conciousness, fast. If she was dying, death felt nice; warm and soft.

She was glad she was dying in Sonic's arms.

"I'm sorry, Amy." Sonic whispered.

"I'm so sorry."

Author's note: I am SO sorry. That was short, yes, I know, but there was a set limit on how much I could reveal in this chapter. No, the story does not end here, but you'll have to find out what happens to Amy in the next chapter. Thank's so much for your feedback on past chapters, please review, and tell me what you think!

By the way, this chapter was inspired by The Queen of Aces' style. Go read her stories. They rock HARD.


	8. Awakenings and Apologies

Author's Note: Been a while, hasn't it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the PE uniform on mah back…

Chapter 8-Awakenings and apologies

Black.

The purest black, nothing but deep ebony darkness all around her. A lonely, stark silence, accompanied by a bitter cold, did nothing to comfort her.

Amy Rose wondered if she was in hell.

No, a voice-

A voice was calling her-

A deep male voice-

She felt a thick hand curling around her wrist, feeling her slow, faint pulse.

She opened one eye, wincing at the brightness of the room. A massive, male bear, apparently a paramedic, was standing over her, checking her heartbeat on a screen placed next to her.

" Amy Rose?" He asked breathlessly, in a deep voice.

She nodded feebly, noticing the array of nurses behind him, looking her over anxiously.

Amy tried to sit up, and felt a searing pain in her arm. An IV needle.

" Do not move. You are lucky to be alive. You lost consciousness due to severe dehydration and malnourishment, and you could have very easily fallen into a coma. This young man saved your life." He indicated Sonic, who she hadn't seen behind the huge frame of the bear. Sonic smiled at her nervously. Amy smiled weakly in return.

How many times had he saved her life before? Ten? Twenty? Countless times.

She remembered the first time, when she was just a helpless little girl, and her hero Sonic had saved her from an early death by Metal Sonic…

And she had fallen in love with him.

The tears started to fall. She forced a hand up to wipe them away. She hated to cry. It made her feel weak.

"I'm sorry….,"She said finding her voice, "I..I've caused you so much pain, Sonic…I was so stupid and selfish….I wrecked your relationship with Sally…And…And I broke your arm…" She stopped, voice cracking as tears began sliding down her cheeks. A sob tore from her throat. The doctor gave her a sympathetic look, and left the room, along with the nurses.

Sonic took her hand, and gently pulled her into an embrace, wary of her condition. She sobbed into his shoulder, pulling her frail arms around his neck. He stroked her strawberry pink hair.

" It's okay, Amy…I'm so happy you're alive, I was so worried when you passed out…."

Amy looked up at him through her tears, she looked at his arm, where there was still a massive scar where the bone had ripped through the flesh, and the skin was taut.

He glanced at his arm, and met her gaze.

" I'm sorry too." He said simply, kissing her forehead.

"S-Sonic?" Amy asked. He met her eyes again.

"I…I love you. I want you to know that…" She said softly. Sonic chuckled.

" I think its time we started over, Amy Rose."

Fin 

Author's Note: There you go, it's finished. No sequel, but I will do an epilogue.


	9. Epilogue

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Thanks for your support!

Epilogue

_Dear Diary,_

_This was the best day of my life! Sonic and Cream planned this huge beach party for my birthday today, and everyone was there! This morning, Sonic pretended like he didn't even know it was my birthday. Then he asked if I wanted to go to the beach, which I thought was odd, cuz Sonic hates the water. But when we got there, I saw everone sitting around this picnic area, with these huge pink ribbons and a banner that said Happy Birthday Amy! The party was wonderful. Rouge gave me this beautiful diamond necklace that she bought (Not stole!), and Shadow even smiled at me! But the best part was when it started getting dark, and everyone started leaving. Soon the only ones left were me and Sonic. Sonic sat down and pulled me into his lap, and we watched the tide come in. It was so perfect, with Sonic's arms around me. I thought it couldn't get any better, but then Sonic leaned down and kissed me and whispered that he loved me! _

_I've been waiting for those words for so long, for more than a decade. When I heard them, I started crying so hard, I couldn't even talk. But Sonic just held me and stroked my hair, even with my nose running and tears streaming out of my eyes. I love him so much!_

_People used to shrug off my infatuation with Sonic as a fangirlish crush, and they would shrug and roll their eyes and say that I'd get over it eventually. But I didn't. I think the reason I fell in love with Sonic was that my life was so devoid of love. My parents died early, and growing up with no friends didn't help either. But then I met Sonic,my knight in shining armor! Being near him made me happy, but I guess my straight-forwardness scared him away. I used to feel guilty, after we began our relationship, that I had forced him into it. But Sonic told me that he loved me, and he always had, but he had been terrified of me, and that I would get hurt in the fight for justice._

_Oh! I'm gonna be late for my date with Sonic! He's taking me on a run. He runs, and I follow, but now, he smiles and looks over his shoulder to make sure I'm always close behind. I'll write later, okay?_

_Sincerely,_

_From the heart of Amy Rose._

Fin


End file.
